Unknown Any Other
by Neo3
Summary: Nearly 6 years before FFVII, here's a really weird story that you'd never expect on a pre-FFVII story!


Unknown any other

By Neo

Part 1

FFVII rightful property of Squaresoft. If it belonged to me, I'd be filthy rich. Any characters I ever made up are rightfully mines. Please excuse my bad grammer, I suck at writing, but I'm learning. Please learn to live with it. Oh, when reviewing, please no flaming. This fic may be weird, but it's only a story, nothing more. 

Main Characters:

Sephiroth: A 20 year old general of SOLDIER of japanese orient. Clumsy and a bit dense, Sephiroth has a pure heart of gold. The resident warrior. 

Rufus: An 11 year old English/Chinese prince of all things Shinra. Usually calm, cool, and extremely smart, he is a little boy with a sad heart. He also holds mysterious powers which is something he can't control, so it's pretty unpredictable. He tends to faint often.

Aeris: The sweet flower girl is a bit of flirty and hangs around with her "Sephy-Poo". She is also Seph's childhood friend. Last of her kind, she has remarkable healing powers. The resident White Mage.

Reno: Hotheaded, fiery young boy of 9 years, he is the adopted son of the Turk Tseng. Although a "street kid", Reno has a sensitive side deep inside. Deep in their, he cares for Elena, no matter how much he denies it. Reno longs to discover his place of origin.

Elena: 7 year old Elena immigrated from France with her mother where she met with Reno and the others. Having a fancy for Reno, she constantly follows him everywhere! Elena is a bit self-centered and blabs a lot, but her sincerity and her concern for others (espeically Reno) are her greatest asset. Elena also loves Nature. 

Seify: Seph's dog for such a long time, Seify is a talking wolf discovered by Seph when she was a street pup after her Mom got hit by a car. She is loyal and protects all those around her. Dark Nation has a liking to her. Aging like humans, Seify is only but 11, but a strong 11 year old. 

Hojo: 37 year old Hojo is the cooky, superstitous Chinese "scientist" who spends time with Chi Spells and ridding of demons. He always falls head over heel for a pretty lady, but that doesn't usually last long. Hojo cares deeply for Rufus and treats him as though he were his own son. Hojo knows a lot of things others don't. He is also the uncle of Seph. If you ever wanna know about demons and magical stuffs, be sure to confront Hojo, he'll give out a reliable answer. 

Cloud: 14 year old Cloud is short for his age, but he's too darn adorable, girls everywhere love him. A bit lonely where he came from, Cloud was easily accepted by Seph's friends and he is a bit more happier now. A nice kid, but often curious and cunning, Cloud looks up to Seph greatly and practically worships the ground he walks on. 

Zack: 15 year old Zack is a sarcastic teenager and friend of Aeris. Often times, he's jealous of Seph and Aeris together. Zack use to tease Cloud a lot, but now, he treats Cloud like a little brother. 

Reeve: A mysterious man at heart, he is actually a 2000 year old Moon Wizard who knows a lot more then Hojo, whether it be about the past or future. Along with his Moon Staff and trusty magical partner, Cait Sith, Reeve watches our heroes from above. 

Cait Sith: The unreliable kitty is also handy with his own unique magic. He is clever and cunning and swift as..well..a cat. He also knows a lot and since Reeve isn't always with them, the heroes usually talk about important things from Cait Sith, who doesn't always review everything. 

Jenova: Although sealed in the lab at Shinra HQ, she has her own agenda she wishes to fufill. She gets help from the head scientist, A mysterious black haired Oriental woman named Raven.

Raven: Head of the science department, Raven is a quiet, yet deadly woman. Hojo suspects her often. 

Okay, onwards to the story.....

The sky was dark. It was filled with stars, as well as the bright cresent moon. It was such a beautiful place. The ocean looked more beautiful then ever before. The stars soon were covered by the clouds and snow fell. In the city of Junon, there was a mansion. One of many of the mansion the president owned, the one in Junon was bustling with acitivites as a party was being held in the ballroom. Everyone important was invited. The General Sephiroth and Aeris, along with his uncle Hojo who was flirting with a random girl he just noticed. Zack, somehow, ended up coming and keeping his eye on Aeris. Tseing of the Turks was also there, one hand with a wine glass, the other, little 3 year old Reno who hid from any of the woman who came near. Seify the dog watched the night sky from the balcony, Dark Nation nervously near her. Reeve watched from afar with a certain cat on his shoulders. Young Cid Highwind didn't care much for the dance as he did the food which he enjoyed scarfing down. Right in the center of it all, was the man himself: The president, the king, the big cheese, the one. And right next to him were two boys. One was 7, the other 5. They were both brothers having a grand time. 

"How long will you be away, Ryan?" came the small voice of 5 year old Rufus Shinra...the 17th. ( I played FF9, okay? For some reason, 17 seems like a good number to put.) 

"I'd say about a few weeks." came his older, black haired brother, Ryan, "It won't be long."

"I'll miss you when you go away." Rufus lowered his head.

"It's only a business trip, Rufus." Ryan smiled, "Just me and father, I'm sorry he doesn't wish to take you."

"He never takes me anywhere, Ryan." Rufus explained. 

Ryan digged through his pocket and pulled out a round, yet small pocket watch.

"Here." Ryan handed it to his little brother who curiously took it.

"What for?" He asked.

"To remember me by." Ryan smiled, "There's a picture of me in it." Ryan open the pocket watch where a picture of himself lied in. 

"I have a picture of you in my pocket watch, we'll remember that way." Ryan smiled as Rufus held onto his pocket watch like it was some special treasure he found in a treasure chest. 

"Oh, brother, I shall never forget you." Rufus hugged Ryan in a tight brotherly embrace.

"It's only a few weeks." Ryan smiled, "I'll be home sooner then you think." The two brothers smiled as the hug lasted a lot longer then it should be, Rufus in tears. it would be the first time his brother would leave for more then a whole week, so he grew scared and sad, but he knew it was his brother's business to. Ryan was the next ruler and even at such young age, he had to go to business meetings and such. 

Reeve wandered off to Sephiroth and Hojo. Upon seeing Reeve's concern face, Hojo pop the question.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I sense evil." Reeve frowned, "It's near."

"Oh, that can't be good." Hojo gulped, "What do we do?"

"We must prepare and protect at all cost." Reeve answered, "It's near, very near."

Sephiroth and Hojo both nodded and kept their eyes and ears peeled open. It didn't last long, as the candlier lighting up the ballroom suddenly and mysteriously shut off. The whole room grew dark. The people all gasped at the shock, all wondering what's going on.

"Don't worry, the lights probadly just out." the president calmed his people, "I'll get someone to fix it, hmmm...you, fix the light,"

"Huh?" Cid scratched his head and looked up, "Alright, alright, hold yer horses, I need a ladder first."

Cid made his way to the entrance and found it was blocked by an unique looking figure. It looked like a whole mess of goo. 

"What the hell?" Cid poked his finger and it's reaction wasn't a pleasent one as it grabbed Cid and flunged him back. Luckily, he landed on a group of people, breaking his fall. The others watched in horror as the pile of goo transformed into an icy woman.

"Jenova!" Reeve gasped.

"What!?" Hojo gasped, "How'd she escape, the tank was locked tight!" 

"No matter, it must be dealt with!" Reeve ordered.

While Seph and the gang were thinking of some sort of quick plan, the president started to bark questions at it.

"What do you want!?"

Jenova moved her hand and pointed. She pointed to Rufus.

"Rufus?" Hojo, as well as the others grew confused. Why would Jenova want Rufus? At the sight of that monster, Rufus gasped in horror and clung onto his older brother. Jenova then started attacking with her powerful magic and arms, thrashing things around with her arms all the while shooting powerful, unbelievable magic. The whole ballroom was trashed and the people ran out in panic. Jenova saw that one of them was Rufus with Ryan taking his hand. 

Once outside, Hojo's head held a million and one question.

"Why does Jenova need Rufus, how did she escape?" Hojo kept going, "How can she see, she doesn't even have a head. Geez, I though if Jenova wanted anyone, it'd be Sephiroth."

"Well, it wants my brother, but that stupid monster isn't getting him!" Ryan shouted, "I'll take him to safety, you guys fight her."

"Agreed, now get going, you two." Hojo pushed the little royal siblings aside and they made haste. Jenova, pissed off, ran after them, but was stopped by a stab on the back. Sephiroth's masumune struck her, but to her, it was but a mere paper cut. Grabbing the young General, she flung him in which he landed on the cold snowy ground. Seify and Dark Nation leapded up and let Jenova know their bite was worse then their bark. Hojo digged through his now ruined suit until he pulled out a Chi parchment. Cait Sith attacked with claws. Even with like 7 people against one, Jenova still had the advantage. She easily dispatch the heroes and Aeris was left to heal them. Jenova made her way to Rufus and Ryan who she easily caught up to.

"Ryan!" Rufus shouted, pointing at the hideous creature that is Jenova. 

"Hold tight, Rufus!" Ryan held onto his younger brother's hand and the next thing they knew, they were running on the giant cannon known as the Sister Ray. The reached the far edge and the two boys knew they were trapped. Between Jenova and the unforgiving ocean. 

"Don't worry, Rufus, I won't let anything happen to you!" Ryan defended. He put Rufus behind him and let out his fist, hoping one of them would get Jenova, even though he knew the odds were against him. Jenova, although she spoke very little, talked in a raspy, barely visible voice..."Give me...the child...."

"No!" Ryan let out a hearty shout. 

"Die." That was the last word Ryan ever heard. Jenova started to strike the black haired boy in which he started to walk backwards while avoiding the attacks. The results were devastating as Ryan fell off the Sister Ray. Rufus watched in horror and shouted out his brother's name...RYAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!! Everything grew white afterwards....

"AHH!" came the yell of a young boy.

11 year old Rufus Shinra gasped as he awoke from his nightmare. He sighed as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and noticed he was in his room. he fell asleep. He had that nightmare again, only it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. Rufus was in Junon where his father was hosting yet another party. Atlhough it was held at night, Rufus was already told to be dressed nicely. Only 10 in the morning. Rufus sighed went over to the balcony where he stared at the ocean to calm himself. His sorrow face showed very clearly. 

Over on the Ocean, a ship was heading for the Junon shore. On the ship, a young spiky haired boy was viewing the city he was about to land. His heart, excited. He was finally gonna be like the great Sephiroth....

To Be Continued...

Well, you like it? Review please, but no flaming.


End file.
